Alexandre R. Picard
| birth_place = Gatineau, QC, CAN | career_start = 2005 | draft_team = Philadelphia Flyers | draft_year = 2003 | draft = 85th overall }} Alexandre R. Picard (born July 5, 1985) is a Canadian professional ice hockey defenceman who currently plays for the Pittsburgh Penguins organization. Playing career Picard began his career by playing major junior hockey for the Halifax Mooseheads of the QMJHL. The team was highly successful while he was there, even helping them reach the President's Cup finals in 2002–03. In fact, following that season, he was one of eight players on the team chosen in 2003 NHL Entry Draft. However, he was among several players traded to the Cape Breton Screaming Eagles, but returned to the Mooseheads for his final season in the QMJHL, but they had a short post-season berth. Following the post-season, Picard went to Philadelphia, and began to work-out with the Philadelphia Phantoms, the AHL affiliate of the Philadelphia Flyers, who were in the Calder Cup finals. When teammate Randy Jones was injured in game two, he was signed to an amateur tryout contract to fill the roster spot. So, Picard played alongside veteran John Slaney in about a dozen shifts in games three and four to help the Phantoms sweep the Chicago Wolves. A month later, the Flyers announced that they had signed Picard to a three year contract to fill the spot left on the Phantoms roster by Patrick Sharp. So, Picard played his first full professional season for the Phantoms, and also played six games for the Flyers in four stints. He was also called up to be backup for the Flyers during the 2006 Stanley Cup Playoffs. Picard began the 2006–07 NHL season with the Phantoms, but after just six games, he was called up to replace the injured Mike Rathje and began his rookie season in the NHL. Picard proved he could stay in the NHL when, on February 1, 2007, he recorded five assists in a game against the New Jersey Devils, nearly tying the franchise record set by Eric Lindros. Picard was dealt to the Tampa Bay Lightning on February 25, 2008 (along with a draft pick), for forward Vaclav Prospal. On August 29, 2008, Picard was traded to the Ottawa Senators along with Filip Kuba and a first round draft pick for Andrej Meszaros. On February 12, 2010, Picard, who had been a healthy scratch for much of the season, along with Ottawa's second round pick in the 2010 NHL Entry Draft, were traded to the Carolina Hurricanes in exchange for Matt Cullen. On July 31, 2010, Picard signed a one year contract with the Montreal Canadiens On July 5, 2011, Picard was signed to a one year, two-way contract with the Pittsburgh Penguins worth $600,000 Career statistics Awards and honours References External links * * * * Category:Born in 1985 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Carolina Hurricanes players Category:Cape Breton Screaming Eagles alumni Category:Halifax Mooseheads alumni Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:Norfolk Admirals players Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Philadelphia Flyers draft picks Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Philadelphia Phantoms players Category:Tampa Bay Lightning players Category:Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins players